


Hungry Fox (chanbaek)

by Justme_herand_themoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Smut, baek is a sarcastic lil shit, what am I doing ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_herand_themoon/pseuds/Justme_herand_themoon
Summary: Chanyeol hasn’t been paying much attention to Baekhyun lately, and Baek is determined to change that with a little help from his most recent purchase. Spoiler alert: it may or may not be a fox tail butt plug.





	Hungry Fox (chanbaek)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this quick, non edited chanbaek smut I wrote when I was supposed to be sleeping, because I sure enjoyed writing it ~

Baekhyun stood in front his and his boyfriend’s shared mirror and admired his naked, pale body in the reflection, turning to take a look at his perfect ass. He had really outdone himself on this one, he looked goddamned irresistible, and he was sure Chanyeol was going to think the same. Due to their busy comeback the pair had barely had time to themselves, and even when they did, Chanyeol was either too tired to give Baek any attention or it was a lazy handjob followed by being fast asleep, at most. This _definitely_ didn’t please the attention-hungry boyfriend, so Baekhyun had decided to take matters into his own hands. _And then his ass._ Turning around once again, he couldn’t help but laugh, as the fox tail buried in his ass swung from side to side with every sway of his hips. It felt odd, he had to admit, but it wasn’t exactly like he was used to walking around with a buttplug anyway. Getting it in had turned out to be less problematic than the girl at the store had told him actually, seeing as what Baekhyun usually got stuffed with was much larger than a simple toy. He smirked at the thought and began making his way out into the bedroom, where he knew Chanyeol was residing. 

 

Just as he had expected, Chanyeol was laying on his stomach on the bed, his nose buried in some book. He barely even registered the other’s presence and simply pushed his reading glasses further up his nose. Baekhyun was walking towards the bed with teasingly slow steps, making sure to sway his womanly hips with every movement. 

 

‘’Channie~’’ he purred. 

 

Chanyeol lowered his book with a sigh, finally looking up at his boyfriend. Instantly his eyes widened more than Baek thought was possible, and for a moment he feared they might pop out of his head completely. Baekhyun turned around making his gorgeous ass viewable and started swaying it from side to side, making sure to make the fox tail swing. Chanyeol followed the movement with his entire head, completely hypnotized, his mouth forming a large ‘’O’’ in amazement.  Every word Chanyeol knew had flown out of his head - his lover’s delicate body being the only thing his mind could think off. Baek started petting the tail, running his long fingers through the fur, while watching Chanyeol’s reaction over his shoulder. His lover’s eyes had quickly filled with lust - a lust he hadn’t seen in a long time. He approached the bed slowly, but as soon as he was within reach, Chanyeol grabbed ahold of his wrist and dragged him down on top of him. Baekhyun squealed at the sudden action and playfully slapped the other’s chest. 

 

‘’Yah, don’t be so rough with me, Yeollie~’’ he giggled.

 

Chanyeol captured his lips in a deep kiss, instantly silencing his laugh, and started exploring his mouth with his tongue. Baekhyun moaned, which caused the other to smirk into the kiss. Baek whined and pouted as soon as Chanyeol pulled away, but quickly got distracted as the other pulled off his shirt, revealing his toned chest. 

 

‘’On your hands and knees’’ He commanded, his tone dark and filled with lust. 

 

It took a moment before Baek responded, being too lost in the dreamland that is Park Chanyeol’s abs. ‘’Huh?’’ he responded with a raised eyebrow. Chanyeol smirked once again and snanked an arm around to his ass, which he gave a firm squeeze. 

 

‘’Just wanted to take a good look at your new ‘outfit’, ‘’

 

Baekhyun complied and got into position, sticking his ass as far up as he could without breaking his back. He let out a teasing pur,  _ not actually sure if foxes purred and if he was breaking character _ , which earned him a slap to his left asscheek. He moaned out in pleasure and purred again, testing the effect it had on his boyfriend. Chanyeol, like the big puppy he is, was actually  _ playing  _ with the tail, pushing it from side to side and slightly pulling. Baek hissed at the sudden movement inside his ass, which caused Chanyeol to stop playing.

 

‘’Ah, sorry Baek. Kinda forgot it’s, ya know, actually  _ inside  _ your ass’’ he laughed. 

 

Baekhyun got up from his position to straddle his boyfriend, grinding down on the growing bulge in his sweatpants. Chanyeol groaned loudly in pleasure and started kissing Baekhyun’s jaw, eventually moving down to his neck. 

 

‘’Well did you think I taped a tail to my ass?’’ he sarcastically added, before getting lost in the pleasure he was receiving. Chanyeol might be a large and clumsy puppy, but if there was one thing he knew how to use just right, it was his lips. He made sure not to miss a single spot on his neck, already sending Baekhyun over the moon and making his cock stand hard against his stomach. Baek had had enough with the teasing and grabbed Chanyeol’s jaw, forcing their lips to meet in a heated kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. He started palming the larger through his pants, feeling how hard he already was from just kissing. See, that was Baekhyun’s strength: once he  _ did  _ have his boyfriend’s attention, it didn’t take him long to get him all hot and bothered.

 

Their moans mixed in a beautiful harmony -  _ they aren’t singers for nothing after all.   _ Soon Chanyeol grew impatient and wrapped his large arms around the smaller and flipped them so that he was on top, with Baek lying beautifully beneath him. Baekhyun whimpered in need for his lover to replace the spot of the buttplug and started grinding himself against Chanyeol’s leg. 

 

‘’Is my little kitten getting needy?’’ Chanyeol smirked. 

 

Despite being painfully turned on, Baek couldn’t help throwing in another comment before beginning to tuck on the other’s pants, demanding them off.

 

‘’It’s a fox tail, not a cat tail, you idiot’’ he groaned. 

 

Chanyeol simply laughed in response and helped take off his pants -  his underwear soon following. He reached his hand back to Baek’s ass but stopped his movements as he reached the tail. Baekhyun opened his eyes, which he had closed in pleasure, when he felt the lack of touch. He could see the confusion painted across Chanyeol’s face.

 

‘’So do I just like, pull it out or?’’ He asked.

 

Baekhyun scoffed and rolled his eyes, reaching his hand around to place it on top of Chanyeol’s, guiding it to avoid any accidents. Did he love Chanyeol? Absolutely. But did he trust him in situations that could have him end up in the hospital with a bleeding ass? Absolutely not. 

 

‘’Well you don’t pull it out like you’re manually trying to start a lawnmower’’ he scoffed, as he slowly started guiding Chanyeol’s hand, pulling out the tail. He moaned at the sensation, but soon felt empty as the tail was entirely out and discarded onto the floor. ‘’F-uck Chanyeol, I-I need you right now’’ he moaned in desperation. Chanyeol, who was growing painfully needy himself, reached across the bed and opened the drawer besides it to retrieve a well used bottle of lube. Just as he was about to pour some onto his fingers, he was stopped by the body beneath him. ‘’There’s no need,  _ that  _ already did the work for you’’ Baekhyun smirked, as he pointed at the toy on the floor.  Chanyeol mimicked his smirk and instead started pouring the lubricant onto his member, moaning as he rubbed it on.

 

‘’I’m starting to love that thing more and more’’ he added. 

 

Once he was fully prepared, he positioned himself right at Baekhyun’s entrance, looking up one last time asking for permission. Not willing to wait any longer Baek wrapped his arms around the other’s back and practically pushed him inside. A moan escaped one and a whimper from the other, as he had pushed himself fully inside. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, urging him to push deeper, which he did happily. Their lips met in a heated kiss, successfully muffling both their moans, as he finally started to move in a steady rhythm. Baek moved his hips upwards, perfectly matching his lover’s movements.  _ Fuck, no toy could ever replace the feeling of his boyfriend’s massive member.  _

 

It didn’t take long before Chanyeol’s movements became more erratic and sloppy as he felt his orgasm approaching. Baekhyun knew as he heard an excessively long groan escaped him,   but luckily his high was close too. ‘’Fuck Baek, you feel so good’’ he groaned directly into his ear, and that was it for Baekhyun. He came onto his own stomach with a loud whimper, and with a few more pumps Chanyeol came too, moaning his lover’s name. Chanyeol quickly slumped down on top of his partner, burying his face in his shoulder. Both of them simply laid there trying to return their breathing to normal. Baekhyun was the first to speak. 

 

‘’So, if I ever want to get your attention in the future, I just have to dress as an animal?’’ he joked, while moving his boyfriend’s hair away from his sweat covered forehead. Chanyeol laughed in response and rolled over to look the other in the eyes. 

 

‘’You really don’t have to do that, you can get my attention all on your own-’’ he leaned over and planted a loving kiss on his lips before continuing ‘’but I  _ was  _ wondering if maybe we could keep that tail?’’

 

To that Baekhyun rolled onto his back with a deep sigh; ‘’I’m kinkshaming you so hard’’

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyfollowmeandstuff  
> Tumblr: chogiwakeupsheeple


End file.
